forgottentestamentfandomcom-20200214-history
King Reginald Allant
"Perhaps..." "Sir?" "I believe you could use some more assistance. Perhaps... Perhaps it's time I take to the field as well. Enough of sitting around on this dirty throne, for politics never solved a war such as this. What say you, old friend? Shall we deal with this problem, Aeron Dawnseeker?" ~ King Reginald Allant - Upon joining the party. "® Ah. Here you are, Kevin. (K) Your Majesty. ® Your voice is laced with contempt. Why? (K) Just... slightly unimpressed. ® With? (K) That we're not going to look for them. ® You think them weak? You know better than I that no one has a stronger will than them. They will be fine, no matter where their travels take them...~ Reginald and Kevin ''- Post Game Chatter. Biography Appearance Reginald dons pitch-black armor with gold trim, covering the entirety of his body except his head, upon which he wears a simple coronet imbued with magic to signify his royal status. He wields a rapier in one hand, and a greatsword in the other, able to attack with inhuman speed and strength. His hair is as black as his armor, and is tied back in a traditional Samurai ponytail. Abilities Reginald is a very physical-heavy warrior, dual-wielding a Greatsword and Katana (usually) into battle. Reginald's impressive strength allows him to attack with abnormal speed, to create longer chains and dish out more damage. Reginald also has some magic, similar to Aeron, but his Fire Magic is weak by comparision, and as such, his magic is only good for the buffs and the healing capabilities. Compared to someone like Tobilas, Keith, or Incendio, or even Aeron however, his magic learning potential is low. His Fatal Bursts are geared towards being able to crush his foe in a single combo or a single hit. Reginald is the rare character that can break the damage limit with his sheer strength. As for Physical defense, he's nearly undamageable, and with him and Aeron in the party to soak up the damage, with Tobilas healing, the party is nigh impossible to kill. Reginald's one weakness is his Magic Defense, as he's weak to alot of elements (except Fire.) Reginald's Command List is called "Soul Arts," as his attacks revolve around him losing a small bit of HP (2.5%~3%), but less MP than alot of other commands to perform. As well, Reginald's Northern Regalia grants him the abilities "Soul Style", which allows him a second chance at life when he dies. Reginald has 75% of his Max HP, 50% M./P. Defense, and has a 10% Speed reduction, but delivers 1.5X damage (50% more), and has 1.25X MP. Reginald cannot be revived from this state, and will die once his HP drops to 0. If another other greatsword is equiped while Reginald is in Soul Style, he will be put into K.O. status. Skill List Fatal Bursts Heaven's Gate - Reginald points his rapier at an enemy, launching an orb of fire that entraps the foe, as he dashes at the target and stabs the weapon through the target, then using his free hand to uppercut the enemy into the air. He kneels and slams his fist into the ground, causing the orb to explode, then, using his greatsword as a launcher, sends himself flying at the enemy, using the sword to slash them out of sight. The target remains out of the battle for two of its turns, before falling back into the ground and taking moderate damage. Both attacks deal heavy damage, and the explosion of the orb deals moderate fire damage. This attack ignores defense, and has a chance of inflicting Burn. Lordly Slash - Sheathing his rapier, Reginald grasps his greatsword with two hands and rushes directly at the targeted foe, putting his momentum and weight into a powerful slash attack augmented by his two-handing the weapon, which leaves a faint light-blue trail. He remains in the two-handed stance for 3 turns, during which time his damage is increased by half (1.5x), but his defense is reduced. Deals extreme damage, with a small chance of causing Stun. Pierce Barrage - Reginald rapidly and repeatedly pierces his foe with his rapier, then slashes them upwards with his sword. Stabbing his sword into the ground, he catches the foe with his hand as they fall, keeping the momentum with a spin, and throws them violently at the upturned hilt before pulling it out of the ground. The rapier attacks ignore defense and are numerous, while the sword attack deals heavy damage. May inflict Stun, as well as having a small (3%) chance to instantly kill (Boss immune). May only be performed with low (<25%) health. Synergies Flaming Retribution (With Aeron) - Aeron encases the target within an orb of flame, as Reginald charges and slashes them into the air. Aeron leaps up into the air, dashing at the enemy, and slashes an X through them with his twin blades, as Reginald charges up Firestorm. As Aeron lands, the flame dragon crashes up through the enemy, then back down, taking the target in its jaws, slamming it into the ground. Inflicts Burn, Paralysis, and has a moderate (20%) chance to instant kill (Boss immune - Deals extra damage instead) Can only be used when either Aeron or Reginald is low (<30%) on HP. Fatal Synergies Quotes ''"You think you stand a chance against our might?" ~ Entering Battle. "Let me show you why you ought not mess with a King." ~ Entering Battle. "Death is the last thing I fear." ~ Entering Battle, with low HP. "Your victory... Will not be so easily achieved...!" ~ Entering Battle, with low HP. "Souls of the fallen, hear my command..." ~ When charging up for Firestorm. "Death is naught but freedom!" ~ Activating Soul Style. "Do not think you have won!" ~ Activating Soul Style as the last Hero on the field. "Treason... Will not be tolerated." ~ Vs. Clarice (if reginald is in the final battle party) "Turn to dust on this battlefield." ~ Party Victory "Your pathetic. Considering yourself strong because you fight only for revenge and hatred? Huh. I'm surprised Aeron considers you a challenge, Ruby." ~ To Ruby, pre-battle quote. "Even if the world comes to an end, I will remain true to my convictions and my beliefs. Ruby... You will not defeat us! You will never blot out the light of a hopeful future for your sinful ideas!" ~ To Ruby, pre-battle quote. "Your plans will never succeed! You will never deny us the freedom to carve our path into the annals of history! I will fight until the final spark of life within me is extinguished, for the future of not only ourselves, but for the world!" ~ To Ruby, if Soul Style is activated during the battle. Category:Forgotten Testament IV Category:Forgotten Testament IV Characters Category:Forgotten Testament IV Heroes